Talk about Clueless
by swEEtiie
Summary: One shot. Sakura’s 18, she’s a senior and she’s loving it. Only problem is, she’s never had a boyfriend and now she desperately wants one. So, she asks the next bestest thing. Who? Of course. Syaoran. :D


**Talk about Clueless**

**CCS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. **

Warning: Contains fluff, so if you're allergic to that stuff, you have been warned.

If you find any mistakes please tell me. I'd appreciate no flames. Thanksies and keep cool. Lol

* * *

Sakura's 18, she's a senior and she's loving it. Only problem is, she's never had a boyfriend and now she desperately wants one. So, she asks the next best_est_ thing. Who? Of course. Syaoran. :D

* * *

"I tell you, I'm going to be single for the rest of my life."

It was 6th period, a free period for them. The four girls gathered outside the cherry blossom tree, Sakura like usual was complaining about her boyfriend problems.

This was their 4th year in high school, senior year, but Sakura still hadn't had a boyfriend yet. She'd finally realized after three years, that something was seriously wrong with this.

All her three friends, Mei Lin, Tomoyo and Stacey had boyfriends routinely. All of them were popular and well liked in school. Sakura was presumably the geek of the three, probably which helped her boyfriend problem.

"No, you're not." Tomoyo said, picking at her sandwich as she leaned against the tree and listened to her friend's problem. "Just think of it this way: you're saving your self for that one special person."

Sakura raised a brow, showing her disbelief to the statement. She slumped against the floor, until she was lying with her back to the floor, staring up into the blue sky. A strand of her auburn curls fell into her face. She blew it off with an exasperated sigh.

"What do you think Stacey? Do you think I'm weird, because I haven't done all of that… kissing, girlfriend/ boyfriend thing yet, even though I'm 18 already?"

Stacey rewarded her with a little laugh. "Truthfully… no. Come on Sakura, seriously you're thinking too much of this. It's not even important. You have the best grades in most of you're classes (except math, hehe) and you're like not ugly. You look good without you're glasses and stuff. If you're tHAt desperate, you can always ask like Syaoran. I mean, he's your best friend, right?"

Sakura shot up from the ground in a quick instant with her eyes gleaming. Her friends eyed her weirdly, but slowly she sunk back down with a laugh. "Oh come on, I'm not that desperate. Syaoran's my best friend and all, but… that's all he'll ever be. I mean, he doesn't even see me that way…."

* * *

**Afterschool**

It was 4 P.M and Syaoran's soccer practice was just about to end. Like they had arranged earlier on, Sakura was waiting for him outside of the lockers. He tutored her in math everyday, after school, so she waited the extra 20 minutes, while he had soccer.

And it was all worth it, because soccer practice meant… boys… which meant… possible boyfriends.

And she had her eyes on one person. Kent James. He was a senior like her. He was cute with black hair and nice blue eyes. They'd spoken several times, flirted a bit. She even thought he was going to ask her out one time, but sadly, something made him change his mind.

So, for now, she could only wait and see if he would do so sometime…

But until when?

"Hey, what are you thinking so deeply about?"

"What? Oh, hey Syaoran. When'd you get out?" She asked, flushed.

He was still dressed in his white wife beater with only his letterman jacket over it. The jacket was unzipped, giving her an ample supply of his toned chest and muscles. His hair was messy like always and his cheeks were flushed from playing soccer.

"Just a second ago. Coach let us out a little early."

"Oh." She looked away, unable to look at him. "What happened to your shirt?"

"My shirt, I took it off. You like?" He grinned and then he flexed his muscles for extra affect and laughed watching her turn a light shade of pink.

"Oh shut up," Sakura said, pushing him as he laughed in her face. Seriously, he was so childish at times.

She was rolling her eyes, when she saw him from the corner of her eyes. He had just came out from taking a shower like Syaoran, but the only difference he had from Syaoran was that he actually had his shirt on.

Which was good, because she most definitely would've fainted.

"Hey Kent." She said, smiling at him.

Kent turned from where he was and stopped walking when his eyes rested on Sakura. "Hey Sakura," he grinned, walking over to her. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Sakura absolutely beamed.

"Hey Kent," Syaoran said, "good game today."

Kent nodded, "yeah, you too."

"So," Sakura said, making his gaze turn back on her. "Remember when we talked last Thursday and you said you were looking for a C.D that no seems to know? Well… I know this great C.D store and I was wondering if you want to check it out there. We could go together if you don't know where it is?"

Did she sound eager? Or did she sound pleasantly cool…?

"Well… actually, I uh…" he looked towards Syaoran, "Nah… it's alright. I'll find it. Anyway, I have to go now, my friends are waiting. Thanks," he kissed her on the cheek and gave a pound to Syaoran before he left.

"Sakura?" Syaoran turned to her after Kent left. "What's wrong?"

Her bangs were in her eyes and her head was titled downwards. Then suddenly her head shot up and she gave him a wide grin. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Hey, Syaoran…?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Wh-what? Where did that come from?"

"Well.." A blush crept onto her cheek. "I'm 18, almost graduating and I've never had a boyfriend, never been kissed, never even held hands with a boy… I'm going to die single!" She exclaimed.

He looked a bit taken back, but he gave a slight chuckle. "If that's the reason, then Sakura, I'm going to have to say: no."

Sakura stopped walking and looked up at him. "What do you mean? If I'd given you another reason, you'd say yes?"

He turned around. "Sometimes you are so pathetically clueless…"

He turned back and continued walking.

"Heyy!" Sakura screamed, running to him. "What does that mean?"

* * *

**Syaoran's house- math prep**

"Here," he said, handing her a sandwich and juice.

"Thank you very much." Sakura said, settling down.

It was around January and still very cold outside. The snow was melting a bit, but that only made it worse, since everything turned to ice.

Syaoran had the fire on in the den and that was where the two sat as he helped her in her math.

They studied for an hour, before Sakura started to get sleepy.

She eyed Syaoran through her half closed eyes and watched as he worked out a problem for her.

He looked adorable, with his messy hair hanging in his face, making him brush them away from his eyes every second.

He was deep in concentration with his beautiful amber eyes cast downwards, so the side of his eyes crinkled.

She unconsciously laughed, making him look up from the problem.

"What's the matter?" He asked with a grin. "Are you laughing because I can't figure out this problem or because you've just realized how sexy I am?" He added the second part on second thought with his familiar just-kidding laugh.

"Umm… the 2nd one." She said, simply.

She closed her eyes, just in time to miss Syaoran's surprised expression.

"You know, Syaoran, I was wondering what you meant after school… you know the thing you said about that reason stuff. Well, you still haven't answered my question: You'd have said yes if I gave another reason?"

She opened her eyes, casting a hopeful gaze at Syaoran. Her expression changed as she realized the hurt expression on his face.

"What's the matter?" Sakura said, getting up from her lazy position against the couch. She pressed a hand to Syaoran's forehead. "Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?"

She gasped, as Syaoran took her hand in his and held it.

"I need to apologize to you." He said.

Sakura quirked her head. "For what?"

"You know that thing with Kent..?"

Kent? What did this have to do with Kent?

"You like him right?"

How'd he know?

"I-"

"Well, the reason he won't go out with you is…." He heaved a big sigh… "It's because of me?"

"What?" She was really confused now. "What does Kent going out with me, have to do with you?" She pulled her hand away from him.

He was really creeping her out. Asides from that, the heat radiating from his hand was doing things to her, she really didn't want to feel right now.

"I- I told him to stay away from you." He coughed.

Sakura's brows arched and when his words hit her, she pulled away from him. "You what? Why would you do that?"

"I-" He sighed. "Sakura… you…. I…"

"Why would you do that to me?" She looked into his eyes, trying to figure him out. "I mean, its-"

"God, you're fucking clueless!" He cut her words in half. "You're so stupid; I don't even know why I like you in the first place!" He got up from where they sat and stood, pausing a second, before he started to walk away, leaving Sakura as clueless as ever.

His words had hit her full force and she was left swimming in a deep sea of confusion.

"Wait? What?" She got up and got a hold of Syaoran's hand, before he got a chance to leave.

He turned around, looking at Sakura's hand that held his and then into her eyes. He had the saddest, sweetest expression she'd ever seen anyone have.

She looked into those eyes of his and whispered. "You what? Did you just say... that you liked me?"

Syaoran sighed and took the hand that held his. He placed it on his chest and over his heart. "You feel that?"

His heart was giving a low thump, thump sound.

She nodded her head.

"Well, for some reason… I like you Sakura. I've always had, ever since middle school, maybe ever since the first day I saw you on that freaking bus in elementary school with your pink Barbie lunch box…"

And before he gave her a chance to think, he pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers.

She stood shocked for a minute, but then when Syaoran pulled away and peered into her eyes for any sort of answer, she could only smile.

"Do you know how cute you look, when you're irritated…?" Sakura whispered.

A look of confusion washed over his face. "You… what?"

And let's just say all previous confusions were clarified, as Sakura reached in and kissed him back.

sweetiie


End file.
